Mixed Emotions
by randomgirl1200
Summary: This is a Brucas story, mainly. It's about Lucas feeling guilty after cheating on Brooke with Peyton and trying to get her to forgive him, and after they are friends, Lucas developes romantic feelings for Brooke. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I do not own OTH, if I did, there would be no Leyton. Set in Season 1-3, with some minor adjustments. Major Brucas, minor Jeyton and Naley. My first story, so don't blame me if it's no good.

**Chapter One: **"**I'm Sorry"**

"Lucas, I've wanted this for so long," Peyton said breathlessly as she teared off his clothes.

"Me too, babe," Lucas answered.

And Brooke was watching them.

"Your damn webcam was on! You had sex in front of a webcam and I saw you!" Brooke screamed.

"I'm sorry Brooke, we made a mistake. We should have told you," Peyton cried.

"No, I made a mistake. I should never have even spoken to any of you. I should never have been friends with you, Peyton. And I should never have dated you, Lucas. As far as I'm concerned, you're both dead to me. Go to hell," Brooke slammed the door.

"What are we gonna do?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully we'll get her to forgive us," Lucas stared out the window.

"We weren't thinking. I don't think we can be together Lucas, not after what we've done to Brooke. I don't know about you but I feel extremely guilty."

"Yeah, me too. So who do you think she'll forgive first?"

"I don't think she'll forgive us at all."

"Help!" Peyton yelled from inside the closet, "Lucas! Nate!"

But no one heard her. And Marc was unbuttoning her shirt.

"Get off me, you pervert!" Peyton kicked him.

"Peyton! Peyton, where the hell are you?" Brooke yelled, walking along the corridors. "It's time for cheering practice. Peyton!"

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed frantically, hearing Brooke's voice.

"Peyton?" Brooke cautiously walked towards the closet. "Marc, it's _you_? What the hell are you doing to my best friend? Get off her now!"

Marc smiled stupidly. "Why, you want me to yourself?"

"Ew. Hell no, I just wanted you to leave. But if you're too stupid to understand that, I guess I'll have to do this." Brooke punched him in the face. "C'mon P. Sawyer, let's leave."

"So, thanks for helping me there," Peyton came up to Brooke quietly after cheering practice.

"No problem. I couldn't just let that pervert rape you and do nothing." Brooke smiled weakly.

"So, are we friends again?" Peyton asked.

"Not best friends, but I could deal with it if we were friends." Brooke said and Peyton smiled widely.

Peyton suddenly looked nervous, "Hey, do you think you could forgive Lucas too?"

Brooke gave a sarcastic laugh, "Unless he's pulling any damsel in distress acts like you just did, then no."

Peyton sighed.

Lucas went into Karen's Café. Brooke was there chatting with Karen.

"Hey Brooke!" Lucas waved.

Brooke ignored him. "Hey Karen, I gotta be somewhere. See you."

Lucas chased after Brooke. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I'm sorry? That's all you've got? A few meaningless words and you think I'm going to forgive you again? In your dreams, Lucas Scott." Pushing past him, Brooke walked away, leaving Lucas staring behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I don't own OTH, if I did, there would be no Leyton. This is Chapter Two and please REVIEW. I think most Brucas fans will be pleased.

**Chapter Two: The Biggest Surprise**

"Why aren't you and Brooke talking anymore? I know you guys broke up but I really think she's a nice girl," Karen said to her son.

"Yeah well she hates me. She won't forgive me and I can't think of any ways to get her to think otherwise." Lucas smiled bitterly.

"Well, I think I can change that." Karen wiped the tables in her café.

"No Mom, you can't. You don't know what went on between us. It was…complicated."

"Anyway, I have an announcement to make. I'm moving to New Zealand," Karen smiled dreamily.

"What?" Lucas looked up from his homework.

"Don't worry, it's just for two months and you always said you were a big boy, and there's this five-star restaurant in New Zealand with an opening and they want to hire _me_! I'm asking Deb to take care of the café and I'm renting the house to a nice family."

"Then where am I gonna live if you're renting the house?" Lucas asked.

"I rented an apartment for you and I found you a roommate. I think you know this person pretty well." Karen laughed.

"Who is it?"

"It's Brooke, I talked to her parents who are never in town and they agreed. It'll be cheaper if we could split the rent, right?" Karen looked at her son expectantly.

"But…it's _Brooke_! And she hates me. You can't do this!" Lucas yelled, not sure if he was angry at Karen, or nervous at the thought of staying with Brooke.

Lucas broke the silence, "Does she know?"

"I think her parents are calling her from California to tell her tonight. I want the two of you to get along well and I packed your bags. You can move in tomorrow after school. My flight is the day after tomorrow."

But Lucas wasn't listening to her.

"Hey Brooke!" Lucas ran up to Brooke in the corridors.

"Go away, Lucas," Brooke said angrily, trying to walk past him.

"You can't do this to me, not if we're gonna be roommates." Lucas said, looking into her eyes.

Brooke stared at him for awhile, then looked away, "Yes I can. Goodbye, Lucas Scott." She walked away.

"Hey kids." Karen smiled at Lucas and Brooke, who was like a daughter to her.

"Hey Karen," Brooke said, "Sure you couldn't have found me a better roommate?"

"You'll just have to deal with it. So, I'll leave you kids to your unpacking. I had the furniture moved in this morning and I think you'll be comfortable here," Karen looked at her watch, "And I have to get back to the café. I'll send you money every month and I've persuaded your parents to send you a monthly allowance too, Brooke. Here's some money for pizza. I want the two of you to work past your differences and try to be friends, okay?" Karen left.

Lucas looked at Brooke nervously, "So… ready to 'work past our differences'?"

"No thanks." Brooke eyed him coldly and went into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A****uthor's Note: **Thanks so much to the people who wrote reviews on my story. There's a bit of sexual content in this chapter but no one really has sex so it doesn't matter.

**Chapter Three: ****"I love you, Brooke."**

"Hey roommate." Lucas stumbled out of the bedroom.

Brooke ignored him.

"Look, can't we at least try to be friends?" Lucas asked pleadingly.

"You're lucky I'm not talking to you, because if I were, you'd be hearing some very unpleasant things. Make your own breakfast." Brooke stood up to leave.

Lucas chased after her, "Need a ride?"

"No thanks, I have my own car, remember?"

Lucas got into his truck that read "Keith's Garage". "Uh-oh," was the thought that crossed his mind. His car wouldn't start. He looked over at Brooke, who was preparing to drive. "Hey, looks like I need a ride. My truck's broken."

"Good." Brooke drove off.

Lucas stared after her.

After a few minutes, Brooke's Toyota came back in sight and she said, "Get on, you ass."

Lucas grinned, "Knew you'd come around."

* * *

"So, saw you and Lucas drive to school together. Means anything?" Haley grinned.

"Nope, not a thing. His car broke down, okay? I couldn't let him walk to school. I hate him, but I'm not that mean."

"Funny thing, because I saw you yelling at the new cheerleader." Peyton nodded towards a red-haired girl, "Rachel?"

"Oh yeah, that's because she's trying to steal everything from me. My squad, my friends, you guys won't betray me and hang out with her, right?"

"Of course not, but it looks like Lucas and Nathan are. And half the basketball team," Peyton remarked.

"Nathan is hanging out with _Rachel_? Brooke we have got to get over there." Haley stood up fiercely.

"No thanks. I think I'll pass. I could care less who Lucas is flirting with."

"Whatever." Haley walked away and yelled, "Nathan!"

"Man, looks like neither Peyton nor Brooke are interested in you." Nathan laughed, "None of them even came over when Rachel was flirting with you."

"Like I care. Brooke's not even talking to me and I don't have feelings for Peyton."

"Dude, are you implying that you have feelings for Brooke?" Skills asked.

"_No_! Why would I have feelings for someone who hates me?"

"Because she's hot." Mouth said. Everyone knew about Mouth's crush on Brooke.

Just then Brooke came in. "Hey so there's gonna be a party at my place tomorrow night and everyone's invited. Except for you Lucas, but I guess you'll be there anyway since you live there."

"Is Rachel gonna be there?" Tim asked.

"No, didn't invite her."

"BROOKE!" Bevin yelled and waved.

"Hey Bev and…" Brooke looked disgustedly at the other girl.

"It's Rachel. You forgot to invite her to the party so I did."

"What? Bevin, why'd you do that?" Brooke asked.

"Because you said you're inviting the whole cheering squad. And Rachel is part of our cheering squad, isn't she?" Bevin asked innocently.

"Ugh, whatever!" Brooke stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Hi." Lucas walked over to Brooke. "Nice party."

"Why aren't you busy making out with Rachel?" Brooke smiled sarcastically.

Lucas smirked, "So you _do_ notice who's flirting with me."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I could care less. Can you get me a beer?"

* * *

By midnight, all the party guests had gone and only Brooke and Lucas were left. Lucas was staring at Brooke and thinking how hot she looked. They were both a little drunk. Then without knowing what he was saying, he blurted out, "I love you, Brooke."

Brooke dropped the plate she was holding. "_What_?" she said. Before she could say anymore, Lucas' lips crashed into hers and his lips travelled to her neck and he bit off the buttons of her shirt.

That was when Brooke Davis decided to have a little fun. She ripped off his shirt and kissed him passionately. She massaged his rock-hard cock.

"Ugh, Brooke!" Lucas screamed between kisses. "I need you now!"

Brooke giggled and said, "Yeah, and maybe one day you'll have me." She left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks for of you might hate me for this chapter, but I'm just trying to create a Brooke-Lucas-Peyton love triangle. When you review, could you please tell me what you'd like for the plot? My friend wants Leyton but I'm not paying attention to her. My guy friend thinks a threesome would be nice but I told him to shut up. So, just let me know what you think. I'm also trying to make my chapters a little longer.

**Chapter Four: Just Friends**

**Lucas' P.O.V.**

I woke up and found Brooke hitting me with a pillow. She was yelling. "Get. Up. NOW!"

She looked hot. Wait, what was I thinking? I did _not _like Brooke! At least, I didn't like _like _her.

I started to remember what happened last night. _Damn!_ I thought. Brooke was totally gonna laugh at me for the rest of my life. "I'm up, Brooke!"

"Good. By the way, remember anything that happened last night?" Brooke smiled slyly.

"Brooke, I was drunk, okay?"

"I know, but you _did _make a fool of yourself. You know, I had so much fun. I heard you taking a cold shower last night. Bet you were horny." Brooke giggled.

"I WAS NOT!" I yelled.

"Really?" Brooke smiled seductively and kissed me.

"Brooke," I mumbled but I didn't pull away. She smelled so good, like strawberries. But when I grabbed her ass, she slapped my hand and pulled away. "So, you _weren't _horny last night? Lucas Scott you disgust me. Guys like you would do anything for sex. Bye." She left the house and I was still reminiscing about our kiss.

**End of P.O.V.**

* * *

"Hey P. Sawyer. What's up?" Brooke ran over to her best friend.

Peyton's eyes were red. "Have you been _crying_?" Brooke asked.

"A little. My dad, he lost his job. And he's selling the house and going to Seattle to look for a job. And me? I'm just stuck here. He gave me the password to his bank account and told me to rent an apartment and…"

"Peyton." Brooke interrupted her, "What are you thinking? Of course you're gonna stay with me and Lucas!"

"Really? I'd split the rent and bills and everything. Will Lucas be cool with it?"

Brooke smiled, "Of course he will."

* * *

"I am so _not _cool with it! I mean, what self-respecting guy lives with _two _girls?" Lucas yelled.

"Lucas, calm down." Brooke sighed.

"Hey, you do not get to make decisions like that alone!"

Brooke walked a step closer to Lucas and whispered, "Lucas, I said calm down."

Her raspy voice was strangely soothing and feeling her breath against his skin made him stop talking.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking yet!" But by the time he started talking, Brooke had already walked away.

* * *

**Peyton's P.O.V.**

"Thanks for doing this, Lucas." I smiled while Lucas helped me carry my stuff in.

"No problem," he muttered. "Hey listen, I gotta ask your advice."

"Yeah, what?"

"Okay, this is strictly hypothetical. So, what if you like somebody and that person is well, kind of a friend if you can call her that. What should I do? Tell her how I feel? Or just let it be?" Lucas asked, looking kind of embarrassed.

Oh my god, I thought, he was totally talking about me. Which was why he looked embarrassed! He was so cute.

"You should tell her how you feel. How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?" I giggled and left. I _had _to tell Brooke.

**End of P.O.V.**

* * *

"So…" Brooke looked at Lucas.

"So…what?" Lucas asked, confused.

"What's this I hear about you having a crush on Peyton?" Brooke smiled.

"_What_? I mean, no, I _do not_ like Peyton like that."

"I don't believe you. Peyton told me that you told her that you liked her."

"I said I liked _someone_." Lucas said.

"Someone I know?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You know, I'm kinda sad you're getting a girlfriend." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, I know you're in love with me."

"_No_, but I planned to kiss you and get me to do things for me like carry my bags or buy me stuff, since you're such a pervert. But now your girlfriend won't like that."

"It's okay, I decided to see how things turn out with her. So you can still do that." Lucas sighed, hungry for the taste of her lip gloss on his lips.

Brooke laughed, "You're so disgusting. Buy me dinner? _Please_? I bought a pair of new shoes and I need money."

Lucas smiled, "And?"

"And I'll kiss you." They both laughed and went to eat dinner together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I know none of you like Pucas, and neither do I, but they're just going to be in the story for awhile. I'll get rid of them soon. It will be Brucas…eventually. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was going through some writer's block. I'm thinking about how the story should go. But then I saw I got some new reviews and became _super happy_! So I'm going to keep writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me in your reviews how you think the story should go and give some suggestions. Plus, I made a Brucas video on Youtube which is what I've been busy with these days, other than a few upcoming exams. It's really cute. Here's the website, please watch it: .com/watch?v=2TvvC1ugbWQ

**Chapter Five: Torn Between Two Lovers**

**One month has past in Tree Hill…**

"Hi baby," Felix smiled at Brooke.

"Hey Boyfriend. How's it going?" she smiled. Lucas scowled at Felix. He _hated _the new guy. What right did he have to storm right into their lives and take Brooke away from them. Brooke hardly paid Lucas any attention anymore. Even when they were at home, she was either making out with Felix on the sofa or chatting with him on the phone. Plus, it hurt him that Brooke called him "Boyfriend". He remembered a time when _he _was "Boyfriend" and not Felix.

Not that he needed Brooke to pay attention to him. After all, he had his dream girl Peyton…or did he? He had had a crush on Peyton since middle school but now when he was with her, it just wasn't as he imagined it. Peyton was clingy and needy and she always needed Lucas to save her. Other people thought the "boy saves girl" scenario was romantic, but truthfully Lucas thought it was annoying. Why couldn't she be more _independent_? What made it worse was that she was living with them!

"Hey Sexy," Peyton smiled as she jumped on him and gave him a tight hug.

"Right back at ya," Lucas faked a smile. Suddenly Brooke jumped between him and Peyton. "And how are my two favorite voters?" she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, annoyed that Brooke had come between and her and Lucas.

"I'm running for student president!" Brooke smiled excitedly.

"Wow, that's great Brooke." Lucas said happily.

Brooke laughed, "Yeah it is. Now, I'm gonna leave you two and let you make out while I go and make some arrangements for the election, okay?" Brooke walked away.

Lucas opened the door to the apartment, thinking to himself how annoying Peyton was. Then he saw Brooke sitting on the sofa, staring at a TV that wasn't on.

"Hey, Brooke. What's wrong?" he sat next to her.

Brooke sighed, "Everything. What made me think I could handle running for student president? _Erica Marsh _is running! She's this straight-As student who has all these great ideas and I'm just a brainless cheerleader."

Lucas cupped her face between his hands and made her look into his eyes. "Listen to me Brooke, you are _not _just a brainless cheerleader. In fact, you've grown more than anyone I know. You should be proud of yourself."

Brooke buried her face in his chest as he enveloped her into a warm hug. "But how do you know anyone's gonna vote for me?"

"You're Brooke Davis, right? Most popular girl in the whole school? People love you. And don't worry, if you need any help, I'll help you. I'll be there for you, okay?" Lucas said.

Brooke looked at him happily, "You're right. And you know what? You've grown a lot too, Lucas Scott. At least from your days of cheating on me with Peyton." She was about to say something more when Peyton came into the room. "Hi baby. And hello to you too Brooke." Peyton jumped on Lucas and evidently they needed the whole sofa to themselves, so Brooke left the room, leaving Lucas alone with the annoying Peytwhore.


End file.
